


So Perfect/Promises/Dream Come True/Memory

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: hp100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles about Harry and Severus's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Perfect/Promises/Dream Come True/Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Dream"

Harry slowly walked down the aisle, his eyes focused on the man standing before him. Severus, wearing a dark grey robe that was fashioned like a muggle tuxedo, was waiting for him, a small smile on his face. Harry finally made it to the front of the path and smiled in return as Severus clasped his hands.

Albus began to intone the traditional words, and Harry felt the ceremony pass in a blur as he stared into Severus' deep, loving eyes. It was finally happening.

 _I must be dreaming,_ Harry thought as Severus kissed him passionately, _this is so perfect._

*^*^*

Harry felt something hit him and he opened his eyes warily.

Identical green eyes stared at him gleefully. "Whatcha doing, daddy?"

"I _was_ sleeping," Harry grumbled, trying to pull the blanket over his head.

"Were you dreaming?" six-year-old Evan asked.

"Yes, about how I used to be able to sleep in, mornings," Harry teased.

"You said you'd take me to the zoo before term starts." Even protested, unfazed.

Harry groaned and sat up. "Alright, go get dressed, munchkin."

Evan squealed and ran off, and Harry stumbled into the kitchen.

Severus handed Harry his coffee and smirked. "You did promise him."

*^*^*

"Hello?" Harry stuck his head into the Infirmary.

Poppy looked up and smiled at the young DADA teacher. "Come in, Harry."

He complied. "Sev said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. Remember when you got sick last week?"

"Yeah."

Poppy's smile grew wider. "Well, you're pregnant again."

Harry gaped. "You're kidding!"

"No, my dear. The test was conclusive. You're having a girl."

Harry whooped and hugged the normally stern matron. "Thank you!" He ran from the room, eager to tell Severus the good news. He had always wanted a big, loving family, and now his dreams were coming true.

*^*^*

"Wakey-wakey, little Potter." A cruel female voice pieced the fog around Harry's brain, accompanied by a wave of sharp pain. "You're no fun when you don't scream."

As the last of his dream faded, Harry felt the cold rush of memory hit him and he gagged.

His Severus was dead. Albus was dead. Ron and Hermione were dead. Voldemort owned half of Europe. And Bellatrix owned Harry.

"Good," Bellatrix cooed. "Now will you cry so prettily for Bella?" The familiar pain of Crucio seared Harry's bones, but the memory of his dream hurt more. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks.


End file.
